The Secret that Shook My Life
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: Jeff Hardy is the typical hard working type of man. As a professional wrestler, Jeff had never had any time for relationships. After wrestling for months on end, he gets time off, and runs into his ex girlfriend Tiffany and their daughter Summer. Will old feelings arise?


The Secret That Shook My Life

Chapter 1:

Real Summary: Jeff Hardy is the typical hard working type of man. As a professional wrestler, Jeff had never had any time for relationships. After wrestling for months on end, he gets time off, and runs into his ex girlfriend Tiffany and their daughter Summer. Will old feelings arise?

Jeff walks in the arena

"hey Jeff" Dixie says

Jeff yawns "hey"

"hey go home and take some time off" Dixie says

"that would be great but I can't" Jeff says

"why not?" Dixie asks

"because" he yawns "I gotta win that match tonight"

"well after tonight you get time off" Dixie says

"alright how do you plan on writing me off then?" Jeff asks

"you will be attacked by the Aces and Eights" Dixie says

Jeff sighs "fine"

"enjoy your time off" Dixie says

the match Jeff talks to the fans after the match the Aces and Eights attack him Jeff falls they keep attacking until James Storm arrives

"Aces and Eights! Aces and Eights! Get out of the ring!" Bully says

James bends down to check on Jeff

"ugh my head" Jeff says

James lifts him backstage Jeff pack his stuff up

"you alright now?" James asks

Jeff nods "Dixie's giving me time off"

"okay I guess I'll see you when I see you" James says

"alright" Jeff says

at home Jeff gets ready to go to the store Jeff smiles at the store

"Summer wait up!" Tiffany says

"whoa hold on their little girl" Jeff says

"you're Jeff Hardy" Summer says

"of course I am" Jeff says with a smile

Tiffany walks up "I'm sorry...Jeff"

Jeff looks up "Tiffany?"

"yep" Jeff says

"so what have you been doing?" Tiffany asks

"oh just wrestling finally got me so time off" Jeff says

"thats a little dangerous" Tiffany says

"it can be at times" Jeff says

"how hurt have you gotten?" Tiffany asks

"I got concussion a couple of months ago" Jeff says

"aww I'm sorry" Tiffany says

"its alright" Jeff says "soooo"

"how about we hang out sometime" Tiffany says

"yea" Jeff yawns

"well I'll see you later. Come on Summer" Tiffany says

a few months later Jeff is back in TNA Tiffany is sitting in the crowd with Summer Jeff gets a legit injury

"oh my god" Tiffany says

"con you continue" Ref asks

Jeff checks his nose "yea I think"

the Ref looks at it "okay"

after the show Jeff walking to his car

"whats the damage?" Tiffany asks

Jeff jumps "oh shit"

"what?" Tiffany asks

"you scared me" Jeff says

"sorry so hows your nose?" Tiffany asks

"its bruised" Jeff says

"is that why its wrapped?" Tiffany asks

"yea" Jeff says

"lemme see it" Tiffany says unwrapping it a little

"see" Jeff says

"yea I see" Tiffany says she touches it a little

"ow" Jeff says

"but it looks swollen a little" Tiffany says

"are you still a nurse?" Jeff asks

"yea who checked out your nose?" Tiffany asks

"the trainer" Jeff says

"yea I'm still a nurse" Tiffany says

"you wanna hang out?" Jeff asks

"yea" Tiffany says she looks at his nose

"okay this weather is making my nose hurt" Jeff says

"alright where do you wanna go?" Tiffany asks

"I know this movie theater right down the street" Jeff says

"okay" Tiffany says she covers his nose back up

in the car Jeff began to think 'do I still have feelings for this girl' Tiffany is drawing

"what you drawing over there?" Jeff asks

"what you drawing over there?" Tiffany asks

"I'm not drawing" Jeff says

"are you?" Tiffany asks

"I still paint" Jeff says

"thats nice" Tiffany says she gets out of the car

Jeff gets out of the car

"real quick" Tiffany says she checks his nose

"I'll put ice on it" Jeff says

"alright" Tiffany says

"I guess I'll see you later" Jeff says

"alright" Tiffany says

she kisses him

"whoa" Jeff says

Next day Jeff wakes up Jeff groans he starts thinking about last night and goes wide eyed

"whoa shes hot" Jeff says

he realize he still has feelings for her Jeff leaves her a note the note says

_Tiffany, sorry I had to go I have an autograph signing at 3:00 and I need to be there a 2 if you wanna come by theres two tickets laying on the table for you and Summer-Jeff _

Tiffany wakes up she sees the note at autograph signing Jeff is sitting at the table Tiffany walks in

"why I don't believe we've met" Tiffany says winking at him

"I believe we have" Jeff says

"well I am your biggest fan" Tiffany says

she winks at him again Jeff stands up and walks over to her

"I bet you are" Jeff says

"oh I am" Tiffany says

"can I talk to you in private?" Jeff asks

"sure" Tiffany says

"I checked on Summer this morning and I realized she looked like me" Jeff says

"she does because shes yours" Tiffany says


End file.
